


Final Fantasy: Crisis Cor

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: The Crisis Cor Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad!Cor, Gen, Pre-Canon, Regis is so done with Cor, and he can translate cor, but he tries, cor has no idea how to be a parent and its shows, papa cor, prompto is sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: When Cor comes back from his mission in Niflheim, he brings with him one extra person. Regis and Clarus are speechless and Lacus (Regis’ long-suffering and very sorely underpaid advisor) gets a headache. Introducing the Papa Cor Drabble Collection!





	1. The Bad Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tynxcann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/gifts).



> The day that Cor Leonis goes waltzing through the Citadel with a baby is the day that everything goes wrong. For everyone. Astral and Ardyn may suffer. There will be much mayhem and chaos.

Regis was so far behind on his paperwork, that the stacks had migrated from his desk to the floor, and was starting to breed into more and more stacks that seemed higher the longer it sat there. So it was not surprising that he was in a less than stellar mood when Clarus stomped into his office.

“Regis? What is all this?” Clarus asked toeing around the stacks careful not to spill any of the piles. (He learned his lesson years ago and what happened to the people who messed with Regis’ paperwork. He’d rather not have a repeat of it anytime soon.)

“What do you think?” Regis said signing off on another page. (Yet, another request for road maintenance for the southern block.)

“Paperwork?”

“Obviously,” Regis said moving his small finished stack to the outbox. “Why? What did you do?” He took another stack of paperwork and moving in front of him started rubbing his forehead. Already he could feel a headache building. At this rate, he was never going to finish the documents before next week's council meeting.

Clarus shifted ever so slightly, hands crossing. “I don’t need anything. I’m your shield, I should always be at your side...speaking of which where’s the stiff?”

He glanced around looking for Lacus.

Regis signed. “He’s off filing the papers I’ve finished signing.” He said capping his pen and looking up to level Clarus with an unimpressed look. “Now, stop stalling and tell me why you’re here.”

Clarus shifted again, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

“You won’t happen to know if...Cor is seeing someone would you?” He asked stuffing his hands into his pocket, trying and failing to look casual.

Regis looked at him strangely.

“Cor isn’t seeing anyone. You know how he is, remember? Serious Cor, Cor who hates dealing with people and---”

“He was spotted entering the west gate with a baby!” Clarus said finally exploding. Apparently, the stress of keeping the secret to himself was too much.

Regis stared at him, at a loss for words, but it didn't matter because he wasn’t the only one to hear Clarus.

Poor, tired Lacus who had bags under his eyes, and a very pronounced slouch to his posture had just entered the office answered for both of them.

“He had a WHAT?!”

“A baby.”

Lacus put the papers on the ground neatly before he dropped into a chair muttering nonsense.

Apparently, it was the final straw that finally broke the camel’s back.


	2. The Awkward Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is questioned about the presence of a baby. Regis feels dread. Clarus freaks out, and Lacus is drinking something that looks suspiciously like alcohol.

Any stress Regis may have felt before Cor walked into his office seemed far better than the mess currently in front of him.

Lacus had long tuned out from the conversation, taking suspicious sips from a glass that looked like alcohol.

~~_If that's what it was Regis wasn't going to blame him._ ~~

While on the other hand Cor was...being Cor, and was somehow managing to look like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the fact that Insomnia's greatest warrior was seen carrying a baby. Regis wondered if perhaps Cor knew the chaos he was causing, but somehow he didn't think so. Cor had no social skills, and for all his talents on the battlefield, he was completely unaware of the effect he had on the populace of Insomnia. no doubt there was going to be some special edition of the _The Daily Crown_ going to be released in the next hour considering the fact, that gossip on one Crown City's most handsome bachelor would go through the Citadel like wildfire.

Still, regardless of what he felt, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

Immediately.

"Why are you carrying a baby?" Regis asked in a near whine.

The bags under his eyes seemed heavier then ever.

Cor frowned. 

"He was found at the location of my mission." Cor said and did not finished.

Regis waited a minute more for the rest of the report, and  rubbed his eyes when Cor did not elaborate.

"Why did you pick up a baby? No, where did you pick up a baby? I sent you to do reconnaissance on a Nifihelim secret base. Of Magictek Soldiers. Where does the baby come in?" He asked, resisted the urge add 'And why are you acting like these things make sense?'. He was the Crown Prince of Lucis he could maintain his cool. So what if Cor the Immortal brought in a baby and was sending the entire Citadel into a panic. He was above the chaos. He was calm. He could do this--

"I found him. The factory was producing Magictek Soldiers by using and conditioning humans." Cor said shifting the small, rather quiet baby in his arms. A bit of the blanket wrapped around the baby shifted off his head, and his hair, blond and fair skin face looked back at him. Regis refused to coo at the sight especially because the tiny child was hugging Cor. He would deal with this mess in its entirely later. Once Cor was out of the room.

Because this conversation definitely not going to be good if the few sentences of a report he was receiving from Cor was any indication.

Maybe he could get Lacus to get him a drink while he was at it.

"And the baby?" Clarus cut in, apparently focused on the fact that Cor was carrying a baby and this was somehow linked to a secret Niff base.

Regis signed. "Ignore him. Just write up your report and turn into me as soon as possible." He said dismissing Cor before he said anything else that was mind breaking.

He had enough to deal with, he didn't feel like adding more to his plate right this second. Obviously there was nothing that needed his immediate attention if Cor hadn't started in on it the second he had entered the room. His father likely already had the full details about Cor's mission that Lacus would filled him in later.

He watched as Cor left the room with his small bundle before he turned back to his paperwork. He had a lot to do if he wanted to finish in time--

A knock as his door interrupted him before he even got the chance to finish reading the first paragraph.

"Come in!"

Weskham entered and bowed as he made his way into the room.

"My apologizes, your highness, but his majesty would like to discuss Cor's report, as well as his request."

Regis blinked.

"What request?"

Weskham leveled a rather intriging look at him.

"Did he not say? He asked about adopting the young child--"

"He did WHAT?!" Regis gave up any pretense of being calm and collected.


	3. Still a Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which multiple people nearly have an aneurysm, King Mors is above it all, and Cor wonders if his friends like hearing themselves talk (They don't Cor just doesn't listen.)

“Cor be responsible.” Regis pleaded. “You work long hours. You go on dangerous missions how are you going to take care of a baby?”

“Clarus did.”

“Clarus has a wife and an army of butlers and maids. You don”t.”

“So.”

“….”

XXxxxxXX

King Mors looked up as a scream of frustration echoed through the Citadel. Beyond looking in the direction of the scream, none of his Crownsguards moved an inch. They were all far too used to working in the Citadel to panic.

“Shall I see what happened, your majesty?” Lathyrus said shifting some pages onto King Mors’ desk.

“Hell no. Let Regis deal with the brat,” Mors said chuckling. “Builds character.”

XXxxxxXX

 “Your highness, hitting your head on your desk is damaging to the state of the kingdom. Please visit the citadel counselor if you need help.” Lacus said stopping Regis from hitting his head on the desk by pushing some more paperwork in front of him.

“Fine,” He groaned. “You deal with him. I’m tired of trying to explain why this is a bad idea.”

Lacus sighed. “As you wish your highness, I shall attempt to alleviate this problem.”

He turned to Cor, eyes narrowing.

“Marshal, if you would follow me?”

XXxxxxXX

“Now, we come to the conclusion about why this is a bad idea,” Lacus said, jabbing his pointer onto the whiteboard. “You can barely take care of yourself, a child is much more work, and requires a large amount of attention and cost.”

Cor frowned. “King Mors offered use of the Citadel’s childcare center, as well as more home field missions. He said I was entitled to some time at home.”

Lacus raised an eyebrow, pointer waving. “His majesty did?” He looked like someone had taken all the happiness out of him, before he straightened seeming to gain strength from whatever it was that he was thinking. “However, just because his majesty was generous, still does not mean you are qualified to take care of a child. There are still vast amounts of other things you need to become a parent—“

A knock at the door interrupted him.

“Come in,” Lacus said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Lathyrus stepped into the room.

“His majesty would like to see Cor to finalize the adoption paperwork.”

CRACK.

The pointer in Lacus’ hands snapped into two.

“I see. Well, then Marshal, I shall speak to you later.” Lacus said nearly throwing both man out.

XXxxxxXX

“So, did you succeed?”

“No, so stop asking Clarus.”

“Where’s stick in the mud?”

“ _Lacus_ said he’d be in the training rooms. Apparently he was seen looking murderous, so father’s Crownsguards thought I should be informed.”

“What’s with the broken pointer?”

“Honesty?”

“Honestly.”

“I don’t know. But frankly I think it has something to do with Cor. So I’m not going to ask.”

XXxxxxXX


End file.
